Need
by Rebel 0ne
Summary: Shepard never thought she needed anyone. Not until she met him. FemShep/Zaeed


__

_I hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot. Please let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Mass Effect and all that it entails belong to the wonderfully talented folks at Bioware. _

* * *

**Need**

Shepard didn't know what to do. Her life up until this point had been filled with ships, training and military discipline. She'd been raised on dreadnaughts, frigates and cruisers, transferring from ship to ship whenever one of her parents was assigned to a new commission. The lifestyle was one she'd become sublimely comfortable with and it had been only natural that she would join the ranks of the Alliance once she was old enough.

She wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. She'd had plenty of lovers. Not an overabundance of them but she was more than experienced in the ways of sex. However, sex with other soldiers was one thing. Sex with a mercenary was a completely different story.

She was a soldier through and through and if the relationship was solely about doing the job and going home, she'd have no problem. If it was just about fighting battles and killing enemies it would be okay. But this wasn't about that and none of her prior experience had ever taught her how to deal with a man like Zaeed Massani on a more _personal _level.

Her first impression of him had been of broad shoulders encased in scratched and beaten armor when she'd approached him from behind on Omega. He'd been busy picking up a bounty and hadn't initially turned towards her. Once he had Shepard had been surprised at her body's reaction to him. She'd never considered the possibility that she may have had a slight fetish for scars until she'd seen the right side of his face.

Once he'd joined the crew Shepard had made a point to go down to starboard cargo and try to get to know him a little better. He'd been forthcoming with stories of his past and slowly Shepard had come to need it. She'd needed his presence after each mission. Needed to hear his impossibly sexy gravel-tinged voice. She'd probably never admit it to anyone but she had a serious _thing_ for accents.

Everything that had happened from that initial meeting on Omega had been leading up to this. From waking up on the Cerberus base amidst screaming, smoke and gunshots, to being given the SR2 and finding some of her friends and comrades again. She'd traveled from planet to planet, recruiting the best team she could to end up where she was now.

They'd _survived_. Everyone had survived, save for a few of the colonists from Horizon that had already been liquefied prior to the team landing on the Collector base. The ending couldn't have happened much better and Shepard was proud of what they'd accomplished. Of course, the Illusive Man wasn't too pleased with her. She'd gone ahead and blown the base up, instead of listening to his demands to save it for Cerberus to study. She scoffed, even now, at his gall. Like hell she was going to turn something like that over to an organization like Cerberus. She didn't care if their interests were to strengthen and protect the human race. Shepard refused to give them that much power when it would only endanger the lives and relationships of the other races within the galaxy. Humanity had managed to make a place for themselves among the other species they'd encountered and Shepard flat out refused to play any part in destroying everything that had been accomplished.

Shepard had always considered herself to be an exceptionally strong person. She had willpower and the intelligence needed to survive pretty much anything. Getting spaced notwithstanding of course. Surviving the horrors on the Collector base had changed her though. Being strong no longer felt like it was enough. Standing tall and proud was great but standing _alone_ was not.

She had made the rounds earlier in the day, visiting everyone on the crew deck, before making a decision and taking the lift down one more level. She always enjoyed walking in on Kenneth and Gabby and whatever conversation they were having at the time. Tali, who seemed to be more at ease since her trial had ended positively, usually joined in and the conversation between the three of them never failed to make Shepard laugh. Jack was her usual anti-social self but at least she greeted Shepard amicably. The Commander considered visiting Grunt but changed her mind at the last minute when she saw him through the windows meticulously taking apart and cleaning his shotgun. She smiled to herself, pleased that he had been able to contain his blood lust and had become such an integral part of the crew.

She'd wanted to go down to the starboard cargo room and had been mortified that she'd found herself unable to take the few steps down the hall. Instead she'd gone straight back to the elevator and went directly to her own cabin. She'd done some work and had eventually laid down but sleep had escaped her.

Sighing heavily, Shepard had pushed the sheets away and slid from the bed. _'Damn him,'_ she cursed internally. His presence was always there, tickling at the back of her head. No matter what she did he was always there.

That was how she ended up standing once again in the hallway on the engineering level, staring down the corridor, eyeing the closed door to the Starboard Cargo room. She knew what lay beyond and was somewhat embarrassed to find herself nervous about going in. _'What the hell is wrong with you?' _she chastised herself, mortified that a mere man could evoke such feelings inside of her.

She wasn't a man-hater. She had never been that much of a feminist but Shepard knew she was strong and capable and had proven it time and time again. The fact that a man like Zaeed Massani could evoke anxiety within her was unacceptable.

Squaring her shoulders, Shepard moved to the door and punched in the code to open it. It split with a hiss and slid open to reveal the slightly messy interior. She took a step forward and glanced around the room. He wasn't there.

Shepard frowned and turned slightly, ready to leave when she saw the very edge of a boot sticking out from behind a crate on the far side of the room. "Zaeed?"

When no immediate answer came Shepard rushed over, half afraid that she'd find him lying in a pool of his own blood. What she actually saw once she came to a stop was even more shocking.

He was sitting on the floor with one leg outstretched, the other bent to give his elbow somewhere to rest while his hand grasped a datapad. "Are you _reading_?"

Slowly he lifted his head to stare at her. "What do you think I do all day? Stand against the wall and pout like a crying baby?"

Shepard grinned down at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, now that you mention it…"

Zaeed grinned back. "Daft bitch."

Her grin turned to a smile. "So what are you reading?"

He growled something under his breath before tossing the datapad to her. She caught it easily and stepped back as he stood up. Her eyes scanned the screen, amused to see that he'd been reading about upgrades to his sniper rifle. "And here I thought you'd be reading poetry."

He snorted in amusement and glanced down, noticing for the first time her state of dress. Or undress if he wanted to get technical. He'd seen her in armor and in her casual dress uniform but he'd never seen Shepard showing so much skin.

She was standing in front of him, seemingly interested in the firing ratios of the Viper, wearing nothing but a very form fitting white tank top and the skimpiest pair of black shorts he'd ever seen. His eyes traveled up from her small bare feet, up her smooth pale legs to her flat stomach and not so flat chest. Her arms were muscled but not overly so and Zaeed was fairly certain he'd never seen anyone look so damn good.

"Like what you see, Massani?"

"You have no idea," he answered roughly.

Shepard wasn't a hundred percent sure that he'd meant to admit it out loud but she'd come to expect no less than absolute honesty from him.

The arm holding the datapad dropped to her side and Shepard lifted her eyes to meet his. "Zaeed," she said.

Before she could continue his hand cupped the back of her neck and yanked her towards him. Her thin cotton covered chest pressed into his armored one and his lips on hers wiped all coherent thought from her mind. She gasped, opening her mouth in surprise and he dove in. Coyness went out the window with Zaeed for which Shepard was grateful. She didn't like to play games and neither did he it seemed.

Her hand went lax and the datapad clattered to the floor before both of her hands travelled up to his shoulders to grasp the edges of his chest plate. Shepard yanked hard and forced him closer, deepening the kiss. He growled against her mouth but didn't relent. His lips were slightly chapped and firm against hers and Shepard was certain she'd never tasted anything better. _'Yes,'_ she thought, _'I need this.'_

For a moment she felt as though she were floating as his tongue pressed against hers, sending delicious shivers down her spine. Less than a second later she realized she was as rough hands slid down her ribcage, over her hips and around to cup her ass. She moaned softly just before his hands went farther south. Calloused palms grasped silken thighs and he lifted her off the ground, turning to set her upon the metal railing that ran around the room. He leaned forward, pressing her against the wall and holding her there within the cradle of his hips. Instinctively Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing with her strong thighs, daring him to pull away after he'd gone this far.

Lucky for her Zaeed had no such intentions. His lips slid from hers, heading down over her jaw to the sensitive bit of flesh just behind her ear where his teeth scraped against already hyper active nerve endings. "You surprise me, Shepard," he mumbled against her throat while one hand slid farther up her thigh.

She felt his fingers gripping her inner thigh and she sighed, dropping her head back to give him better access to the column of white skin he seemed so interested in. He kissed and sucked and nibbled down her neck, across her collarbone and over to her shoulder, only stopping once he reached one of the white straps of her shirt. "Why do I surprise you?" she asked.

He lifted his head and stared at her with a smirk. "Would have never figured you for the submissive type."

At any other time Shepard would have proven him wrong. She would have shoved him away, slid down from the metal bar she currently sat on, swept his feet out from under him and pounced as soon as he hit the floor. This was not another time. For once Shepard felt like being submissive was the right thing to do. She felt comfortable and safe with Zaeed and for some unknown reason she understood that he wouldn't hurt her. "I guess you were wrong," she answered, finding one of the releases to his armor and flicking it open. "Weren't you?"

His smirk deepened. "Looks that way."

Shepard's nimble fingers found the latches to his armor and popped them all, grateful that she had the experience with armor and the knowledge on how to get it off quickly. Zaeed was down to his undershirt in less than a minute, the bits of his upper armor lying in pieces, scattered around his feet. Shepard stared down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Like what you see, Shepard?"

She nodded, refusing to look away from the thin cotton undershirt that was molded to his sculpted physique.

Without another word Zaeed grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled, sliding it up and over her breasts. Shepard raised her arms without complaint, allowing him to pull it clear off. It slid over her head, ruffling her already messy hair and disappeared somewhere over Zaeed's shoulder. She couldn't be bothered to care where it went once his lips landed back on hers and his hands were practically leaving scorch marks across her sensitive flesh.

Zaeed brushed a palm down a very pert breast and felt a rush of pride at the knowledge that he could make the Commander Shepard shiver. "Goddamn gorgeous," he whispered against her mouth before sliding both hands under her ass and picking her up off of the railing.

She tightened her legs around him and wrapped both arms around his neck as he hoisted her just high enough to get a better hold. She felt his fingers slide under the waistband of her shorts and she mewled at the sensation. Shepard had her share of scars and calluses but the skin that was always well covered beneath her armor was highly sensitive to touch and he seemed to know right where to go. He seemed to be almost teasing with a feather soft flick of his fingertips against the base of her spine. She whispered his name just before leaning in for another kiss.

He groaned against her mouth and lifted her even higher before pushing away form the wall and moving towards the small cot he slept on. Shepard held on as he lowered her down, only lessening her hold when her back hit the sheets. Zaeed shifted above her, sliding both hands to the waistband of her shorts and slowly tugging them down over her hips. Shepard wriggled around, helping him the best she could from her current position, kicking the skimpy shorts off once he had them down around her ankles.

She lay bare beneath him with her legs splayed over his thighs as he kneeled above her. She smiled and reached up for him, briefly running her fingers along the intricate tattoo that covered his entire right arm before slipping them over to the waist of the lower armor he still wore. "Off," she said, grasping the offending item and pulling.

He smirked down at her and quickly dealt with the releases, sliding out of the rest of his armor before she could say another word.

Then he was there. Pressing against her swollen hot core but not entering. Shepard held her breath, waiting for the breach that she hadn't felt in far too long.

Zaeed grasped her hips and pulled, sliding her farther down onto the cot and forcing her ass to rest on his bent knees. She had but a moment to get used to the position before he was sliding into her, stretching her farther than she thought possible.

She gasped and clawed at the sheets beneath her as he sank to the hilt within her.

"Fuck," he whispered, unable to move while feeling her tight slick heat surrounding him. "So goddamned tight."

Shepard squeezed him from inside and watched the hunger burn within his eye. "Zaeed," she whispered back. "Please."

He heard the need in her voice as much as felt it vibrating from her entire body and his hips pulled back, almost pulling all the way out before snapping forward. A cry tore from her lips as he impaled her again and again, quickly turning into a moan of whorish delight as the friction built a tsunami of pressure within her. Shepard felt him sliding in and out of her, felt her breasts bouncing with every thrust and she moaned his name as she felt herself growing closer and closer to completion.

Zaeed heard his name on her lips and he smirked devilishly down at her. He hadn't even started on her yet and he wasn't about to let her cum so soon.

He slowed way down, almost to a complete stop and lowered himself down on top of her, bracing himself on his elbows. She whimpered at the sensation of his sweat dampened skin rubbing against hers. Shepard shifted beneath him and pressed a kiss to his chest, scraping her teeth across another tattoo there.

Zaeed bent his head and pulled her right nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking just long enough to make her moan. Shepard clawed at his back, silently begging for more. He released it with one last bite and licked a path across her breast and up her collarbone, stopping just beneath her ear where growled low in his throat, giving her only a seconds warning before he simultaneously bit down at the juncture between her shoulder and neck and thrust deep and hard.

Shepard screamed and clawed trenches down his back as he proceeded to take her without mercy. He thrust in and out of her, snapping his hips harder each time. He drove deep, needing to hear her moan and scream his name again and again. He could feel her getting close. Her body was practically vibrating beneath him and her muscles were bow-tight. Needing her to finish first, he shifted his angle and reached for her legs, pulling them open wider and practically pressing her knees to her shoulders.

Shepard was too far gone to feel even the slightest hint of modesty. She was splayed open for him and loving every minute of it. He slid deep, causing the most wonderful friction, then almost pulled out and slammed home again and again. Her toes were tingling and her head was cloudy with pleasure as he fucked her harder than she'd ever been done before. Her climax was getting close. It shivered up her legs, tightening in her belly and she reached for it, tightening herself around him, trying to get him just a little deeper within her.

It was almost upon her when Zaeed dropped her legs, grabbed her ass and pulled her upright, impaling her on his turgid length. She screamed again, this time against his lips as he buried a hand in her hair, holding her to him while he ravaged her mouth. She came hard, moaning his name over and over as she rode him.

Zaeed felt her body tighten around him. She clenched like a vise and he groaned while she slid over him, riding out her orgasm. That was all it took. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him as tightly as he could and practically exploded within her.

Shepard sat on his lap, unmoving while he emptied himself inside of her. She could feel his dick pulsing and she almost came again. Catching her breath, she leaned back and looked him in the eye, realizing for the first time what a truly beautiful shade of green it was. He was breathing hard and she could feel his heart pounding through his chest. She smiled at him, suddenly feeling the slightest bit of unease. She knew what kind of guy Zaeed was and she was certain he wasn't the type to cuddle after sex. She was already waiting for him to tell her to get dressed and get out. Much to her surprise he brushed a strand of sweat soaked hair from her cheek, pushing it behind her ear, and kissed her.

"God damn, Shepard. You're one hell of a woman."

She smiled again before tucking her face against his neck. "That was amazing."

He mumbled a reply and shifted her in his lap, pulling her off of him and gently laying her down. He lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her against him before reaching for a blanket and pulling it up over them.

"Am I staying?" she whispered.

He stayed silent for a moment and finally answered with a gruff, "That was only the beginning, Shepard. Just _try_ to leave."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This is my first attempt at a Mass Effect fanfic. I'm a Bleach RenIchi fangirl at heart and am in the process of finishing another Bleach fic but have been having some pretty serious writer's block on that one. Working on something from a completely different genre has helped me greatly. Seems to open up the creative flow I suppose. _

_The characters of M.E. are so real and they speak to me so clearly. Each one of them just screams for their story to be told and I can't help but love everything about Zaeed. I'm more of a MaleShep fan but __**nothing**__ about M.E. screams SLASH to me so if I was going to pair somebody up with Zaeed it was going to be FemShep._

_This was written within a couple of hours and without much proofing so I'm sure there are grammatical and spelling mistakes galore. Please let me know if you see anything too horrendous and I'll fix it when I have the time._


End file.
